Hachimitsu Academy
is a private girls academy & fictional well-known strict girls high school that functions as the main setting of ''Prison School''. The boarding school is located in Nerima Ward within Tokyo's metropolitan area,Prison School Volume 7 Chapter 66, Page 4 under the management of the Chairman with a student cohort of 1021 students.Prison School Volume 1 Chapter 2, Page 1 The school was constructed in 1961 as a high-ranking sports academy and boarding school for elite young women. The academy upholds traditional school rules on its campus.[http://yanmaga.jp/contents/prison_school Prison School | Young Magazine]. (Japanese) via the Wikia Language Brigade. Retrieved 06-08-2015. Campus The school consists of a main school building & dorms surrounded by other buildings in the school grounds. The main building has many rooms; including (but not limited to) a library, classrooms, computer rooms, multiple single-gender bathing areas and a large canteen. The main building is also very large, capable of occupying the 1021 students in the student body at the start of the academic year comfortably. In the centre of the main building's courtyard is the school's Prison Block, where students undergo penal sentences for breaking the traditional rules of the School Code. The academy's main building is surrounded by very extensive school grounds, with green expanses, a forest, a waste disposal area, a cleaning room within the girl's dorms (run by the school cleaner) and a sports area. There is a wire fence separating the school from the neighbouring suburb. Structure The school is presided over by the newly-appointed Chairman who heads the faculty & staff and is in charge of the school as of the start of that year. The official Aboveground Student Council only controls the weekly extracurricular agenda and the student clubs of the school. In contrast to this, the Underground Student Council has serves to run the school's Prison Block and has supplanted many senior roles in the school in its history, such as the yearly extracurricular agenda, school trips and student representation. Thus, the USC has an overwhelming influence across the faculty and student body far exceeding that of the ASC at the start of the year. For this reason, they attract more funding and have the prestigious honour of an office in the main building. Uniforms The students attending Hachimitsu Academy are all required to wear the school uniform according to the School Code. However, many students regularly do not wear the full uniform or add their own variations without punishment. As the school is a boarding school, students hand in their laundry to a laundry room annexed to the girls' dorm where prisoner uniforms and other clothing is also cleaned. The Hachimitsu Academy boys' uniforms consist of a blue blazer over a white, long-sleeved plain button-down shirt, a black tie on the collar, matching black trousers, and black dress shoes. The boys are often shown removing the blazer for hard labour. Some boys wear the uniform without a tie however. The male sports uniform consists of a white shirt and dark tracksuits.Prison School Volume 19 Chapter 184, Page 13 The Hachimitsu Academy girls' uniforms consist of a camel blazer over a white, long-sleeved plain button-down shirt, a red lace cravat on the collar, a red plaid school skirt, and black dress loafers. Some girls wear a cream jumper over the shirt in the place of the school blazer. A few girls wear the uniform without a cravat however. The female sports uniform comprises a white shirt and dark shorts.Prison School Volume 17 Chapter 167, Page 12 Prisoners serving detention in the school's Prison Block wear prison uniform as part of their sentence according to the School Code. Male prisoners wear and striped black-and-white shirt with matching trousers over their underclothes with black dress shoes. Female prisoners wear a monochrome striped tank top and striped capri pants. The prison sports uniform consists of a striped tank top and striped underwear.Prison School Volume 19 Chapter 183, Page 14 Their uniforms are collected for cleaning by a guard member. Plot When the Chairman instigated reform to this traditional school by allowing male enrolment, Hachimitsu Academy opened its doors to 5 boys out of the 1021 students currently enrolled there at the start of Prison School. However, many of the faculty, student body & alumni were conservatively opposed to this decision yet were promptly overruled when the reforms began.Prison School Volume 1 Chapter 7 Page 2 Kiyoshi Fujino is one of these new boys, but he discovers to his shock that he and his four friends - Takehito Morokuzu ("Gakuto"), Shingo Wakamoto, Jouji Nezu ("Joe"), and Reiji Andou ("Andre") - that there are draconian laws that go back to the school's founding that are still in place, which punishes even the most minor infractions with a stay in the school's Prison Block. The school has many student clubs in its social system, presided over by an official Aboveground Student Council run by President Kate Takenomiya and Vice President Risa Bettou with secretary Mitsuko Yokoyama. There is also an Underground Student Council, run by President Mari Kurihara and Vice President Meiko Shiraki, with secretary Hana Midorikawa and some junior members. At the start of the manga they begin to resist the addition of the boys into the school's cohort by secluding them, then resorting to harsher means, imprisoning them and secretly heaping physical abuse on them. This goes well with many in the student body who distrust the boys after their intrusion into a female-only bathing area. Later on, the official Student Council wrests most of the major roles it has in the school to the ASC, ceding the school's yearly extracurricular agenda, school trips and student representation. They use their own newspaper to begin smear campaigns against Mari and the USC ahead of the All-Student-Council Cavalry Battle, turning most (but not all) of the student body against them. The cancellation of the school's annual Wet T-Shirt Contest emboldens the boys to join forces with the USC and aid them ahead of the annual school Sports Festival (the day of their competition). During the Sports Festival, the ASC and USC agreed to compete against each other, with the losing side being forced to disband their Student Council permanently. At the end of the event, neither Student Council gets disbanded due to the match being forced to a draw, while the prison was destroyed by a helicopter crash. Chairman Kurihara himself was sent to an actual prison for endangering the school with the disastrous helicopter crash. The manga ending showed that nothing has changed and the Underground Student Council still survives. Trivia * The kanji for means "eight rays of light" in Japanese. * The official title of the school is according to Kiyoshi's expulsion form.Prison School Volume 4 Chapter 32, Page 9 * The school is nicknamed by some of the students.Prison School Volume 5 Chapter 41, Page 9 * Many real locations surrounding the school are located in the Sumida and Chiyoda wards of Tokyo: ** The Ryougoku Stadium that Chiyo and Kiyoshi attend a fictional sumo student tournament at and the Kachidokibashi Bridge inspiring the bridge the Chairman jumps from''Prison School'' Volume 16 Chapter 117, Page 7 are located in Sumida, Tokyo. ** Akihabara, the otaku cultural center and shopping district and the location of Gakuto's fictional Three Kingdoms convention,Prison School Volume 2 Chapter 10, Page 10 is located in Chiyoda, Tokyo. * In the anime, the male prisoners wear a striped black-and-white overalls instead of trousers and a shirt. Gallery Anime Hachimitsu Gate.png|School gate Prison_Block_anime.png|Prison Block Classroom_1A.png|School classroom ICT_Classroom.png|IT classroom Chairman's Office.png|Chairman's office USC Office.png|USC office Nurse's Office.png|Nurse's office Boy's dorm.png|Boy's dorm Manga HachimitsuAcademy1.png|School building exterior Hachimitsu Assembly.jpg|School assembly Prison_Block.png|Prison Block School_Library.png|School library References Category:Locations #